


SaVe ThEm

by TheLuckyAmerican



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyAmerican/pseuds/TheLuckyAmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yOu CaNt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SaVe ThEm

Diary:  
I'm going to my brother Shane's birthday party today! He's turning 12. We are going to that new place on the corner, Freddy Fazbears Pizza! It supposed to be awesome, with REAL animatronics!   
END DIARY

Camera:  
NO AUDIO IS AVAILABLE  
A child is running across camera when the video was starting. A boy with reddish hair is sitting at a table blowing out candles. The camera flips around and a blonde girl is holding it.   
(Note: Rose loves to film EVERYTHING)  
The girl laughs and the camera goes black.  
When the camera turns back on, she is sitting in a dark room. A younger boy is holding on to her arm with a blank expression. The girl is crying hysterically and seems to be screaming. She turns the camera and the red haired boy from before is leaning on the wall for support. He's bleeding from a wound in his stomach. The camera suddenly drops and audio cuts in.   
Rose(screaming): "Let me go! Please, stop!" More screaming is heard until Rose is cut off. The little boy from before picks up the camera, visibly shaking.   
Freddy: "My name is Freddy. I d-don't know what's happening, I think that maybe... These may be my last words." Freddy sets the camera on the floor. He starts crying silently and then crawls across the room to lean against a boy with brown hair that has been streaked with purpleish blue. He seems older and he strokes Freddy's hair. Shane falls in front of the camera and Freddy screams and cries. Shane slowly gets up and drags himself over to a corner. Roses body is then carelessly tossed into the room, her jaw slack, and open. Freddy whimpered and the older boy covers his eyes.  
Freddy: "T-Tyler protect me!" A man walks into the room and emotionlessly stabs Tyler. Freddy screams as he is picked up by a man dressed like a security guard. He laughs hysterically as he traces the knife he holds down Freddy's neck. He then stabs Freddy and watches as the life drains from his eyes. He drops Freddy's body. The man looks to the other side of the room and kicks the camera on the way over to the far wall. A golden haired boy is sitting in the corner, smiling. The man picks him up and asks his name. The boy tells him that his name is Quentin. The man stabs the kids arm, and Quentin starts to LAUGH. He laughs hysterically, tears streaming down his face. The man stabs him in the stomach and he continues to laugh. The man is scared now and runs out of the room. Quentin's laughs trail off into whimpers before cutting off completely.


End file.
